Trenchless boring has become a preferred technique for drilling boreholes for installation of utility, telephone, gas, and other lines underground. In early devices, there was no practical way to steer the boring device as it bore underground. However, devices have been developed which permit steering to correct the course of the borehole and provide better control of the exit point of the borehole. However, there is an ongoing need for improved boring devices which have better and simpler steering control functions.